Scare a Lunatic Lose your Life
by Cissa-Lycoris-Black
Summary: When you think about how deranged Bellatrix Lestrange really is...it wouldn't be wise of you to sneak into her room late at night unprepared.


Scare a Lunatic. Lose your Life.

Bellatrix had, had an extremely stressful day, first she'd been sent on a small mission that required her to pick up some lowly little twerp, second a mudblood and her friends had escaped after they'd just been caught, and lastly, she along with Lucius, Draco and Narcissa had been tortured after they had finally cleaned up the destruction that was the dinning room.

She was had just finished showering and was now sat attempting to brush her wild and unruly curls, with a growl of annoyance she launched the hairbrush across the room in anger and gave a smirk when the item smacked the wall and broke in two. Such a petty little thing, yet it could get rid of some of her anger.

Lying in her bed a few minutes later, dressed in a deep purple night dress, Bella turned onto her side to face her window. Under her pillow lay the twin dagger that she'd thrown at the elf that had rescued Potter and his friends. Smiling in satisfaction, she closed her eyes.

It was around midnight when a creak from a floorboard alerted Bellatrix to the presence of someone entering her room. Gripping the dagger in a tight hold, Bellatrix twitched just slightly. Her wand was in her other hand and was also held in a death grip. She scowled and her eyes narrowed into thin slits when the person reached her bed. They were just reaching across to shake her shoulder when she let out an animalistic growl.

She'd launched herself across the bed and had thrown the person over her body in a Muggle styled flip. The person landed by the window with a shriek of pain. Bella now in a rage at having been 'attacked' ran across the room and before she realised what she'd down her dagger had pierced the front of the person's throat and her wand was embedded into their chest.

She thought of the curse and before it had even left her lips the tip of her wand that was inside the person's chest exploded with a bright red jet of light that burned the person's insides into non-existence.

Blood was gushing from their open mouth, nose and eyes. When Bella finally looked up she locked eyes with those that were a bright blue that had once sparkled with such purity she'd ever seen in her life, they were now slowly dulling into a dark blue as the life slowly and painfully left them. Bella let out an earth shattering scream that had even the Dark Lord flinch, four floors below.

There standing with a wand embedded their chest and a dagger's hilt sticking out of their throat was Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. She was looking at Bellatrix with absolute terror it made Bella want to die.

Rushing to the door she screamed for Lucius, running back to her slowly dying sister Bella tried desperately to keep her from passing out. She pulled her wand out of her sister's chest and instantly vomited when black ooze began to bubble up and out of the large gaping hole in Narcissa's chest. After she emptied her stomach she tried in vain to heal her now rapidly falling sister.

"Cissy! Cissy please! Stay with me! Oh Merlin! Cissy please! Look at me!" Narcissa's eyes had started to close and Bella was going frantic.

"No! Cissy look at me, stay with me! Don't you dare!" by now Narcissa's eyes had closed and her breaths ceased to exist.

"Cissy!" Those that were within hearing ranch had slapped their hands to their ears at her piercing scream. Lucius raced into the room and noticed the blood spray that covered the one side of the room, including the window.

"What in the world?" Bella stood and looked at him. He'd never seen such a dead look in her eyes, she had a body pressed to her chest, and he looked at the body and saw a very familiar mix of dark brown and blonde hair. He went even paler than usual, walking over toward Bellatrix, with trepidation he reached out a hand to touch her, but when his fingers came within an inch of her head he collapsed to his knees and began weeping.

On the other side of the Manor a young man was awoken by a frantic Death Eater.

"Get up boy, quickly your father needs you now!" Draco got up so fast it made him slightly dizzy, but he was soon running out of his room in nothing but his sleeping pants.

He reached his parents room, but no one was there he could hear a bunch of loud voices further down so he raced down the hallway and came upon his father exiting his aunt's room carrying a body that was covered in a black sheet.

Draco didn't dare move, he was frozen in place. He knew by the size of the body that it was his mother. Looking to his father he could see blood mixed in with some sort of black stuff that he couldn't identify. When his eyes looked over his father's shoulder he could see his aunt's form standing place while her shoulders shook violently. The one side of her room was splattered with blood and judging by the looks of it, he knew that it was her that had killed his mother.

Without even a second thought Draco had raced across the small distance, past his still weeping father and had tackled Bellatrix with such force it had thrown them both through the bay window.

He had wrapped his hands around her throat and was busy trying to strangle her as they plummeted to the ground below. Draco watched in satisfaction as her eyes rolled into her head as she passed out, but the small grin vanished when he actually realised what was happening, but was too late, crashing into the ground. Bellatrix's body hit the Earth with a sickening thud and he blacked out the very second his head hit the pavement.

* * *

~(HP)~

* * *

The following morning the headline for the _Daily Prophet_ drew quite a few interested looks.

_**Narcissa Malfoy 'accidently' killed by the notorious Death Eater and Sister Bellatrix Lestrange late last night. Mrs Malfoy's death was followed soon after by Bellatrix Lestrange's.**_

_It was confirmed early this morning that Narcissa Malfoy was killed by her sister Bellatrix Lestrange at around midnight last night. She was stabbed through the throat with a dagger and her chest was then stabbed by Bellatrix's wand. A Dark Arts spell was then used to incinerate Narcissa's internal organs. _

_Her death was then followed by that of her sister's but this time by the hands of her son Draco Malfoy. It was reported that Draco had tackled his aunt in a fit of rage, he hit her was such force it caused the two of them to fly out of the bay window on the fourth floor of Malfoy Manor. _

_Bellatrix, we found out, had been strangled by Draco before hitting the ground, this in turn broke her neck. Draco received multiple broken bones, cuts and bruises, but when asked what he thought he had this to say,_

'_It was worth every broken bone to hear the crack as that bitches neck snapped.' _

_Lucius Malfoy was unavailable for any comments at the time._

_Narcissa Malfoy's funeral will be held later today at Malfoy Manor as will Bellatrix Lestrange's._

-  


_For more information on the Black family, turn to pages 3 and 4._

_For more information on the Malfoy family, turn to pages 4 and 5.  
_

* * *

The End.


End file.
